Power Rangers Pirate Force
by ShadeHedgehog
Summary: Set as an alternate continuation to Megaforce, these 5 individuals battle the evil Zantron Empire as they journey to find the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. Throughout their journey these renegades are going to have to prove they have what it takes to live up to the legacy of the Power Rangers!
1. Episode 1: Day of the Destined

Set as an alternate continuation to Megaforce, these 5 individuals battle the evil Zantron Empire as they journey to find the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. Throughout their journey these renegades are going to have to prove they have what it takes to live up to the legacy of Earth's Defenders and Warriors.  
They are the Power Rangers Pirate Force!

A/N: With all the hate people are giving to Super Megaforce, I figured that it's my "duty" to give the people a 20th anniversary that they want: A separate season for Gokaiger.  
So with my amateur fanfiction skills, I'll be the one to take up the helm!  
I hope you guys will enjoy it!  
Oh, and have Google Images on hand when you get to Ch 2 if you wanna see what the cast looks like.

Get ready for an adventure that transcends space and time!

(Narration: Saban Era Voice)

The Planet Earth, a planet known for holding great battles between good and evil.  
However, the greatest battle yet has surfaced. The Zantron Empire has invaded, and has begun their mission to take over Earth.  
But Earth has heroes that will stand. Stand to fight this evil empire.  
They are the Power Rangers!  
For the cause of stopping Zantron from destroying their planet, every Power Ranger has assembled to fight!  
This became known as the Legend War.  
*cue fight footage*  
But the rangers knew they were no match for the empire, their fleet seemed never ending.  
So they went for their last resort: A sacrifice of their powers

Tommy(MMPR Green): Guys, we have to sacrifice our powers! It's the only way we can beat them!

And so they defeated the fleet, but at a grave cost, their powers were gone. No longer were they the Power Rangers...

_1 Year Later_

Soon after, another Zantron fleet invades Earth, but by that time the Powers that were originally lost, have been inherited by 5 who will carry on their legacy.  
They are the Power Rangers Pirate Force!

_*Theme Song start*(Wasserman Go Go Power Rangers 2012 remix edited to the same format as Megaforce)_

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

_Go Go Power Rangers, you Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers!_

_PI-RATE FORCE!_

_PIRATE FORCE!_

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

_Rangers Forever! LEGENDARY Power Rangers!_

_*Song ends Samurai style*_

Aboard the ship in it's main quarters were 2 visible figures, one wearing a lab coat sitting in the pilot seat that is surrounded by several computers. And the other, a blonde almost radiant looking girl sitting impatiently reading a magazine.

"Hey Doc, how much longer until we arrive?"

Dr K: "My estimates say we've got about 30 minutes until we land on Earth."

"*gasp* Yes! We're almost there!"

Dr K: "I take it you're excited, for the treasure I presume?"

The Blonde turned around to reveal herself as Lucy, the Yellow Pirate Ranger.

Lucy: "Yeah well, Treasure's a good reason to want to go back, especially if it's the -Greatest Treasure in the Unniverse- Doc! I'm more surprised you're not excited."

The 2 were interrupted by a certain ex-prisoner walking in casually with a sandwich in hand.

Ziggy: "Yeah well, she's always been like that when she's 'busy'. Not even a shadow puppet show from yours truly could distract her."

Right then, two more figures entered the room: Troy and Rina, the Blue and Pink Pirate Rangers.

Rina: "Ziggy, don't get me wrong, your shadow puppets are cool, but there are times where seeing a shadow of Peter Pan with SpongeBob's voice is just... not needed."

Troy: "Yeah sorry Zig, but I gotta agree. Anyways shouldn't we be worried about Zantron?"

Lucy: "Why do we have to worry?"

Troy: "You don't think Zantron's gonna be giving us trouble soon? Where's John at?"

John(With a smug, confident voice): "Your -captain- is right here!"

Rina: "Jeez, talk about letting it go to your head."

John: "Hey, Zantron simply realized that I am as -Marvelous- as they come!"  
He held out a wanted poster that has his picture on it reading:  
WANTED  
CAPTAIN MARVELOUS  
FOR TRECHARY AGAINST THE ZANTRON EMPIRE  
REWARD: 1,000,000 Z's

Lucy: "Wow, it actually says that, they must be dumb as dirt to not know your real name."

Dr K: "Shouldn't you people be focused on the massive armada we're about to run into? I think it's time you use that project I've been working on."

John: "Very well, come on guys! Let's make this SHOWY!"

Dr K: "Activating zord decompression."

The 5 figures exited the room, each heading off in a different direction.

The Galleon Zord opened up to reveal 4 separate Zords that each formed a limb.

All: "Pirate Megazord!"

Dr K: "Rangers, is everything functional?"

Troy: "Everything's fine Doc."

John: "Full speed ahead!"

Despite it being the first formation of the Megazord, it had no problem with the fleet it was up against,  
Flying through space, slashing ships left and right, even landing on one feet first crushing it and 2 other ships.

Ziggy(Pirate Voice): "Aye, they have been sent to Davy Jones's Locker."

Lucy(Looks over): "Ziggy, shut up."

Ziggy: "Oh come on, I'm just trying to be appro-pirate. Heh, get it guys?"

Lucy(Bangs her head against her steering wheel): "This is gonna be a loooong journey, isn't it?"

Zoom out of the Megazord to see bits of machinery scattered about.  
The Megazord converts back to the Galleon Zord and flies to Earth, throwing anchor above a random empty parking lot.

The Pirate Rangers exit the ship and demorph.

Troy: "Where're we at?"

Lucy: "I recognize this place, we're in Angel Grove!"

Troy: "Angel Grove... why does that name sound so... familiar..."

Rina: "Well, we've made a scene, let's hurry up and start searching, hopefully no one recognizes us..."

Civilian: "Hey! It's the Power Rangers! Over here, I saw them transform!"

Lucy: "Great..."

Ziggy: "Better think of something before they mob us..."

John: "I'm hungry, let's get some food."

The rangers all mumbled in agreement and casually walked off to the nearest food establishment.  
A Dennys.

Soon after they ordered and began to relax a bit.

Rina: "Well I'm just saying, maybe you took it a bit far with the whole Marvelous thing."

John: "I dunno, it sorta just came to me in the moment, saying we were the Power Rangers seemed a bit... cheesy."

Lucy: "Well regardless, I think we should get some info on the Treasure. The sooner the better."

Troy: "Yeah, that and I don't think Zantron's gonna take us destroying one of their fleets very lightly."

Ziggy(Upbeat doubting tone): "Oh come on guys, we've traveled across the freakin' universe fighting them and the worst they've done is mistake John's name on a wanted poster."

Lucy: "You're not gonna count the hundreds of planets they've enslaved and the thousands of people that've had their homes destroyed?"

Ziggy: "Well... I meant to us."

John: "Yeah well, oh... here comes our food!"

Ziggy: "Um guys, is it just me or do you hear sirens and mass panic out there?"

Cue Ziggy raising his neck to look outside

Ziggy: "And I'm pretty sure that building was standing 5 minutes ago."

John: "What? Which build-"

*BOOM*  
A force pushed the waitress back and she dropped the tray with all their food  
And the restraunt was blown to pieces, though no one seems hurt, there seems to be a casualty worse than just about any life...

John: "MY FOOD! Oh, you've gotta be kidding me... where's my plate?"*rubs hand through his hair*

Troy: "We need to get outta here!"

Rina: "You don't have to tell me twice!"

The 5 ran out as fast as they could with Lucy and Troy,dragging John out by his arms.

John: "Wait! My food's still intact!"

After running out the building the rangers each heard their morphers ringing. They all answered.

Dr K: "Rangers! Are you guys okay!?"

Troy: "Don't worry, we're fine.*Looks up at the sky*  
Oh man, this is the most I've seen since the Legend War!"

John: "Maybe a little warning next time Doc! I would think spotting a massive alien robot armada coming our way would be easy!"

Dr K: "Well I was in the little girls room! And maybe I was looking around for a snack."

John: "Man, I'm just mad cause Zantron interrupted my meal!"

Dr K: "Look, you all need to take evasive action and hurry back onboard the Galleon Zord."

John: "On it!"

*commercial time*

And so the five rangers began to run through the semi-wrecked city back to the anchored ship.

However, John noticed a family running toward a construction site away from a few foot soldiers and a Dread Troop(aka Dreaders)

Without any warning he began to chase after them as fast as he could.

Lucy: "Wait John! Where are you going!?"

Troy: "Come on, we gotta follow him."

The four followed him to see John staring at the soldiers cornering the family

Little Girl: "Mom! Dad! I'm scared!"

Dad: "Don't worry honey... we'll protect you."

Dreader: "You pesky humans don't know when to give up! Hmph, I'll finish this!"

And just as he raised his hand to strike the family...

The Dreader fell after five shots to the torso.

Surprised, the foot soldiers turned around to see 5 figures with smoking guns.

John: "Y'know, you should really pick on someone who can actually put up a fight."

Dreader: "And who are you!?"

A smirk shows itself on John's face as he twirls his gun to his shoulder and takes out his blade

John(With 110% confidence):  
"I'm Captain Marvelous!"

With that statement, Troy raises an eyebrow,  
Lucy sighs and looks away for a moment,  
Ziggy looks at John with a surprised expression  
Rina does a one handed facepalm.  
And all 4 shared the same thought:

'You can't be serious...'

Dreader: "It is! It's Captain Marvelous! Don't just stand around, get him!"

The foot soldiers began to charge at the five, and an all out brawl ensured.

John obviously not wasting time just goes to work on them no holds barred, just cutting and slashing and shooting at every soldier he could. It almost seemed as if he weren't even trying, maybe it was the yawn that gave it away...

Troy takes a bit of a more PR traditional approach to fighting them, good ol' fashioned ass kicking martial arts. He begins to get fancy, sweep kicking a big group of enemies surrounding him. He notices a last one charging toward him, so he takes one of the enemy's blasters, and chucks it at it's leg, smirking as it falls down.

Lucy takes out a sword and starts using fancy swordsmanship against the soldiers. She moves up a construction building moving as fast as she could, tricking the soldiers to follow her. She picks a wall to hide behind and slashes each soldier quickly, making them fall 30 feet.  
After that she puts on her gloves and slides down a pole to ground level.

Ziggy meanwhile is having a bit of trouble fighting them off, in fact he's resorting to tricking them into hitting each other. He tries punching them but he hurts his hand... multiple times. So he resorts to improv combat and starts throwing and rolling barrels at them.  
Ziggy: 'Wow, I could never do this as a Ranger Operator... awesome!'  
He eventually realizes he has a gun and begins to clean house with them.

Rina takes a strategical approach and takes care to aim and shoot for crucial points as she runs around doing flips off crates and swinging around on a couple poles Rey Mysterio style. She jumps off and shoots a droid behind her without even looking, blowing the soke off her blaster afterwards.

The 5 do regroup and get a call from Dr K.

Dr K: "Rangers, it's time."

Ziggy spots another big group of soldiers marching behind the main Dreader.

Ziggy: "Um yeah, hurry guys let's go."

John: "*smirk* Well alright then, it's not just time."

All: "It's Morphin' Time!  
Power Change!"

The 5 inserted their respective keys into their Morphers.

Gosei: "Pirate Force!" (Yes, you'll hear Gosei whenever they change)

*morph scene*  
The background is space with scattered stars.  
John is seen wearing all black spandex from the neck down. The logo forms on his chest Go-Onger style. Then 2 red X's fly toward him, first one to his torso(forming the torso) and then the other toward his head (which forms the helmet except the visor)  
The camera then zooms in to his head where the visor closes RPM style(Think Gem & Gemma's morph)  
Finish off with the helmet shining like in Gokaiger

And the same for the other 4.

They then perform their role call:

"Pirate Force Red."  
"Pirate Force Blue."  
"Pirate Force Yellow."  
"Pirate Force Green."  
"Pirate Force Pink."

John: "Power Rangers..."  
All: "Pirate Force!"  
John: "This is our first fight on Earth, so let's do this thang!"

The fight itself is essentially sentai footage, so the Pirate Rangers have no problem kicking ass.

The little Girl begins to ask her parents about the rangers.  
Girl: "What's going on Mom? Dad?"  
Mom: "Those are the newest team of Power Rangers!"  
Girl: "Power Rangers?"  
Dad: "Yes honey, Earth's defenders..."

After wiping out the foot soldiers, yet another group of them show up.

Lucy: "Man, these guys are never ending!"

John: *flips open his morpher* "Hey Doc, is that special project done yet?"

Dr K: "Affirmative, but it still hasn't been tested yet."

John: "Well I vote we test it. *turns to the group*  
Hey guys, it's time for -that-.

Troy: "-That-? Is it ready?"

John: "Let's find out!"

John presses a button on the top of his belt buckle and a ranger key appears.  
The other 4 follow suit and all flip them open.

All: "Power Change!"  
Gosei: "Mighty Morphin'!"  
The 5 were each covered in a giant coin then transformed into Prehistoric Themed Rangers.

Girl: "Woah! They changed!"  
Mom(In shock): Th-those are the Earth's first Power Rangers!"  
Dad: "The Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers! But how?"

John: "Alright! Looks like it works! Time to kick these tin cans around!"

All 5 use their advanced martial arts prowess to kick some serious arse until they,get cornered.

Troy: "Guys! *holds up Ranger Key*"

All: "Power Change!"  
Gosei: "Samurai!"  
The enlarged symbols flew in front of each ranger, pushing back the foot soldiers.  
The now Samurai Pirate Rangers swiftly got themselves out of that rut With no more than 5 strikes apiece.

All: "Power Change!"  
Gosei: "Mystic Force!"

After turning and flinging their capes back they took out their Mystic Staffs.

John: "Heh, Magic Time! Take THIS!"  
And with a single wave, a variety of elements flooded the rest of the foot soldiers, instantly taking them and the 2 Dreaders out.

Dreader Commander: "Hmph, so you're the ones taking out my soldiers, I'll be sure to return the favor!"  
The commander blasted missles at them, but as they were engulfed in the explosion one of the wands reverted back into a saber.  
*the rest of this scene is original footage*

Amidst the fiery cloud several bullets came out of the Green and Pink variety and striked the commander, pushing him back.

After that, Troy and Lucy come rushing out with each performing a double slash to the commander on opposite sides.

John then jumps up high in the air, shooting the commander as he falls down and slashes him when he reaches the ground.

John hears his morpher ring and answers it.

Dr K: "Rangers, you need to finish him off. Insert your Ranger Key into the Saber and wipe him out!"

The rangers each did just that and prepared for a finishing move.

Gosei: "Limit Break!"

All: "Super... *swing* SLASH!"

Each slash shot toward the commander, taking him out of commission.

John: "Heh! Too easy!" *Roll call pose*

*Scene Transition, about 10 minutes later, still in the construction yard, the Rangers are sitting around*

Rina: "Well, we've done it now..."

Lucy: "Done what?"

Rina: "We've officially put ourselves on Zantron's map for good this time, no getting out of this one."

Ziggy: "Well it's not all bad, if we fight like we did today whenever Zantron shows up, I think we stand a pretty good chance."

Troy: "Remember though, things are only going to get worse, believe me. But we can do this."

Lucy(lowers her voice a bit): "Hey guys look, it's the family from earlier."

Dad: "Listen, we just wanna say, thank you so much for saving us!"  
Mom: "I mean, we owe you so much..."  
Girl: "Thank you Power Rangers for saving me and my family."

John: "*smirk* What are you talking about?"

Dad: "Huh?"

John: "We're just Pirates who happen to be fighting Zantron. We're here for a reason and Zantron just happens to be in the way."  
*walks away past the little girl and pats her head*

The 5 walk ahead but Troy and Ziggy stay behind briefly.  
Troy: "He'll say he did this only because we're Pirates, but we're still Power Rangers, remember that. *walks away*"

Ziggy: "If you want, I could give you guys a shadow puppet show... no? But I'm really good see I can do Peter Pa-" *Cue being dragged away by Troy*

*scene change, onboard the main Zantron ship with 2 silhouettes, one in a chair and the other walking in*

"Sir, the Space Pirates have pushed back our fleet and several Dreaders have been destroyed."

*tapping fingers rhythmically*

"And the commander?"

"Slain, sir."

"Are these Space Pirates the new rumored Power Rangers?"

"Yes sir."

"*muttering* My brother... I will not make the same mistake you did!  
*normal tone* And you... dismissed."

"Yes your majesty."

"Vrak... I will carry on your mission. I will eliminate the Power Rangers!"

NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS PIRATE FORCE!  
(Scattered clips and assorted dialogue)

Troy: "Look it's that kid fron earlier."

?: "You don't appreciate the powers you're given!"

John: "I'm a Pirate now, this who I am."

?: "I wanna fight too..."

John: "One chance."

Dr K: "What did you do John?"

EPISODE 2: For a Noble Cause


	2. Episode 2: For a Noble Cause

A/N: Before I start, it's probably a good idea to let you know some basics regarding the series/

Here's the cast I've gathered for the 3 newcomers

Blake Michael as John/Red Pirate Ranger

Hayley Kiyoko as Rina/Pink Pirate Ranger

Dove Cameron as Lucy/Yellow Pirate Ranger

Troy from Megaforce, Ziggy & Dr K from RPM all reprise their roles with their respective actor/actress.

The main thing is that this takes place after an alternate Megaforce finale where Vrak is defeated and the Legend War has already occured.

Any other inconsistency will be explained at some point down the line.

And this story will eventually crossover with another project I'm working on, not gonna say what, but I'd say around the Ep 20-25 area it'll debut.

Now onward to the story. =D

Episode 2: For A Noble Cause

The scene opens with a person sitting on a throne of a spaceship... Prince Cyon(Warz Gil)

The side door opens to show 2 figures walking in, one a female sporting an awful lot of green and the other a tall robotic android.

Cyon: "And who the heck are you guys?"

Female: "I am Harpe(Insaan), and this is Zantron Droid Operative #6, or just 6 for short(Barizorg), your highness.

Cyon: "So you're my crew for this little invasion hm?"

6: "That is correct sir."

Cyon gets up and walks to 6 and Harpe.

Cyon: "Well then, _*pats 6 on the back, puts hand on Harpe's shoulder*_ looks like it's gonna be us to take down those pesky pirates and take over this backwater planet!"

6: "Yes sir."

Harpe: "Whatever you say... *walks to control panel, pilots the ship*  
Also sir, I have already sent a general down to deal with the Pirate Rangers."

Cyon: "Wow, not bad, not bad at all. Who is it?"

Harpe: "Missile Tron."

Cyon: "The demolition one? Alright, things are looking up."

_*scene change* The Galleon Zord is seen floating/anchored above._

We enter to see Dr K sitting at her station with goggles working on a robotic project of some sort using a blowtorch.

She spins around and looks around for a screwdriver.

Ziggy: "Hey Doc, whatcha working on?"

Dr K: "A navigational device we can utilize to locate the Treasure."

Ziggy: "How does it work?"

Dr K: "Well since the Treasure has something to do with the Ranger Keys, I linked this device to the same power source they have: The Morphin Grid."

Ziggy: "Hm, looks kinda like a parrot."

Dr K(Answer VERY carefully look/tone): "Is that a problem?"

Ziggy: "No, it just looks a bit silly, that's all."

Rina: "Ziggy, tread lightly..."

*camera turns to reveal Rina drinking a water bottle*

Dr K: "I just figured since we're pirates, it seemed appropriate."

Appearing a bit drowsy, John walks in.

John: "Hey guys, hi Doc. Is the navigator... thing done?"

Dr K: "Just about. Here it is."

John: "It looks like a parrot... *sigh* does it work at least?"

Dr K: "Let's find out..."

She finishes the final touches on the robot parrot(including a button on the leg) picks it up and sets it on the coffee table.

Dr K: "Now I'm not quite sure what the effect will transpire after pressing this button, but it should give us an idea as to where the Treasure is."

*Presses the button*

The Parrot begins to shake around and shakes itself off the table.

Rina: "Is it brok-"

She was interrupted by the parrot emitting a Bottle Rocket-like sound then flying into the air and slamming into the ceiling.

After it falls back on the ground it starts to sputter gibberish loudly.

John: "What in the name of criminy is going on!?"

Dr K: "Hold on!"

She rushes to her computer, gets a wire, and quickly connects it to the twitching parrot, then quickly rushes back to the computer.

After the parrot stops making noise, Rina breaks the silence.

Rina: "Is it done?"

John: "Again I ask... what in the name of criminy is going on!?"

Dr K: "Don't worry, it was simply attempting to express the gathered information through an audio gesture."

Ziggy(Moves his arms I'm an insisting manner): "Meaning..."  
Dr K walks over to pick up the machine.

Dr K: "-Meaning- it can help us gather some information on the Treasure. *walks back to the computer* Unfortunately I could only translate the last portion of that... outburst."

John: "Well, what do you got?"

Dr K: "I have... a fighter... in all black clothing..."

Ziggy: "Well, it's a start at least."

Lucy(Walks in with a yellow robe on and is brushing her teeth): "Ugh, what's with all the racket?"

*cue opening*

John decided to land the ship above the nearest town to search for a connection to the clue.

The 5 rangers walked into the town simply strolling along the sidewalk.

Lucy: "You think the Parrot thing was right?"

John: "Well I'd say with her having a pretty good record with her devices and upgrades, I'd bet on yes."

Lucy: "Well then, let's see. Hopefully we'll find this fighter in Black and be on our way."

Troy: "Hey John look, a martial arts tournament in that juice bar."

John: "Alright! Now we're talking! Who wants to come?"

Ziggy and Lucy together: "Out "

Lucy: "If you can go goof off at a juice bar, then I'll be out shopping. Later!"

Ziggy: "Well I can always head back to the ship and help out Doc, so... yeah."

Rina: "I guess I'll go with you guys, I've got nothing better to do. *looks over* Apparently today's kendo day."

John: "Hm *smirk*, maybe you could learn a thing or two here about how to use a sword."

Rina: "Ha ha, very funny John. Now shut it and let's go."

The 3 rangers walked in and quickly found some seats.

Each fight went on tournament style and they each placed bets on who they thought would win.

A certain fierce fighter wearing all black looking no older than 13 advanced through 5 rounds and it took Rina to put 2 and 2 together.

When the last round of the tournament started Rina nudged at John.

John: "Hm, what is it?"

Rina: "That kid, do you think-"

John: "I think he's gonna win."

Troy: "No doubt, he's determined as they come."

Rina: "He's wearing all black!"

Realization swept over the 2 as the boy in black won the final round.

Announcer: "Part 2 of this tournament will take place in one week time. See you all then!

John immediately got up and followed the boy to the juice bar.

Boy: "Hey Ernie, thanks for the smoothie earlier. *puts down a $20*  
That's for the tab. See ya in a week."

Meanwhile John was pushing and shoving trying to find the kid with Troy and Rina following suit.

By the time John spotted him, the kid was already out of the bar. And of course was abruptly stopped outside by John.

John: "Alright kid, what do you know."

Kid: "What?"

John: "The Treasue, the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. What do you know about it?"

Kid: "Look man back off or... wait a minute, you're one of those Pirates aren't you."

John: "*sigh* Yes, now what do you know?"

Kid: "I don't have to tell you anything."

Rina: "John!"

He turned to see Troy and Rina running to him.

Troy: "What's up, you get any info?"

John: "Not yet, but in a second I will."

Kid: "You guys are those Power Rangers that... with those keys you..."

John: "Wait... *reaches in jacket pocket, pulls out 3 ranger keys*  
-These- keys?"

Kid: "Yeah! Let me see those."

John: *puts keys in jacket pocket* "Yeah, how about you tell us about the treasure first."

The kid reached into his bag, pulled out a wooden sword, and smacked John in the chest with it.

John: "Ah! What the..." *clutches chest*

The kid rolls in front of him and runs off with his bag.

John: "Argh, that brat! I'll keelhaul him!"

During this whole ordeal, Troy stood indifferent with his arms crossed and Rina with a hand in her pocket.

Troy: "Hey John, missing something?"

John: "What?"

Troy points to where John's pocket is.

John realizes what the kid did.

He smacked John precisely on the chest so a key would fall out. He rolled in front of him so he could pick up the key.

John: "Oh, he is toast!"

*commercial*

John runs off to find the kid and Rina runs off with him.  
Troy stays behind to call/find Ziggy and Lucy and tell them what's going on.

The kid eventually stops running and John catches up.

John: "Hey kid! That key please. I don't want to beat it out of you so just hand it over."

Kid *turns around*: "You don't deserve the powers you're given!"

John: "Who cares if I deserve them or not? Bottom line is, I'm a pirate now, this is who I am. Got that kid?"

He appears unresponsive, simply staring straight ahead.

John follows his gaze to see Missile Tron leading a group of foot soldiers throughout the town. He doesn't notice Rina arriving right next to him.

Kid: "I wanna fight too... *holds Red Samurai Ranger Key*  
I wanna protect the earth... for you sis..." *head down*

John, appearing in deep thought, takes a breath, and holds out his morpher to the kid.

John: "One chance."

Kid: "Huh?"

Rina: "John, what are you doing?"

John: "You get one chance to fight, if you beat them, then this is yours to keep."

Without missing a beat, he grabs it, flips the morpher open and inserts the Red Samurai Key.

"Samurai!"

Kid: "I... I did it! I can fight now! Hyah!"

He rushes off to go fight some foot soldiers.

Rina: "You are not gonna hear the end of this from Dr K."

Troy shows up with Ziggy and Lucy and they all appear surprised.

Lucy: "Troy just briefed us on what happened, don't tell me that person..."

Rina: "The kid from earlier."

Dr K: "What!?"

*reveal Ziggy with his morpher open and on speaker*

Dr K: "John... what did you do..."

John: "Don't worry guys, I know what I'm doing."

Troy: "Normally I'm not supposed question your decisions but... why? Just why?"

John: "Just watch, nobody help him."

*modified/cut sentai footage*

The kid was cleaning house with the foot soldiers. Just when he was about to strike Missile Tron, it was blocked. He was thrown into a building and was demorphed.

Missile Tron: "Hmph, must be some kind of joke if he thought he stood a chance!"

Meanwhile the kid was sitting with his head down, the morpher and Ranger Key next to him.

John: "Now do you see?"

Kid: "I just wanted to protect the planet... for me and my little sis. I thought that maybe the Power Rangers could protect the planet, but they lost their powers... or so I thought.  
And then I saw the powers being used by a bunch of Space Pirates! So I figured, I'll be the one to step up and protect everyone..."

John: "Look, if you want to protect the planet, then find some other way to do it."

Kid: "How?"

John: "Figure that out yourself kid."  
*begins to walk away but stops without turning around*

Hey! -Do- you know where the Greatest Treasure is?"

Kid: "Don't be lazy, figure that out yourself! If you're pirates, then you'll figure it out!"

*long pause/silence*

John: "We're just looking for something..." *walks away*

The others follow suit with Troy giving the kid a quick pat on the head before running off with the others.

Missile Tron is gloating about his rampage through the city but is interrupted by a few shots to the chest.

John: "It's been a long day, so let's just finish this."

All: "Power Change!"

"Pirate Force!"

"Pirate Force Red."  
"Pirate Force Blue."  
"Pirate Force Yellow."  
"Pirate Force Green."  
"Pirate Force Pink."  
John: "Power Rangers..."  
All: "Pirate Force!"

John: "Let's make this showy."

All 5 began to shoot like there was no tomorrow and ran up to quickly disperse the foot soldiers.

The dreaders appeared, and the Pirate Rangers were able to push them back.

John: "Guys! Charge your weapons! Randomize it!"

And they did, they each got their own Pirate Force Keys in addition to another random key  
(If you really want to know, the keys that were used:  
MMPR Red  
Time Force Blue  
Jungle Fury Yellow  
RPM Green  
SPD Pink)

"Limit Break!"

Ziggy and Rina unloaded fire on one Dreader  
Troy and Lucy each double slashed another Dreader  
John shoots and follows it up with a slash to finish off the last one.

Missile Tron: "You may have taken out the dreaders, but I won't be as easy! Missile Rampage!"

Many missiles engulfed the Pirate Rangers...

"SPD!"

With their new weapons, they all shot and fired at all the flying missiles with their Delta Blasters and Deltamax Strikers, ending with them shooting him.

Missile Tron: "Grr, I can fight up close too!"

All: "Power Change!"  
"Ninja Storm!"

After several slice and dice-esque moves they all dropkicked him aside.

Missile Tron was beginning to show signs of fatigue, but the rangers had one trick left.

All: "Power Change!"  
(Order: Roll Call order)  
"Samurai!"  
"Wild Force!"  
"Mystic Force!"  
"Megaforce!"  
"Jungle Fury!"

Missile Tron: "All Red Rangers!?"

John: "This is for you kid..."

Ziggy: "Twistornado!"  
Lucy: "Magi Staff!"

With that, Missile Tron was engulfed in flames where Troy and Rina barraged him with martial arts.  
And finally being finished off by John with 4 strikes.

They all walked awesomely away from the explosion without batting an eye.

Lucy: "Woo! Too easy!"

*onboard Zantron head ship*

Cyon: "Defeated!? No! This isn't happening! Not happening! Agh!"

Harpe: "Calm down your highness... I'll take care of this."  
She takes out a device hooked up to the ship, presses it, and it activates a ray beam that enlarges Missile Tron.

*back on earth*

Ziggy: "I know I've seen this before... and I still don't like it!" *hides behind Lucy, who promptly elbows him very roughly*

John: "Relax, we'll just use the Megazord."

The 5 rangers got onboard the Galleon Zord which opened up and decompressed the other 4 zords.

Each ranger boarded their respective zord and quickly dispersed 2 Dreaders, leaving Missile Tron and the last Dreaders.

They formed the Pirate Megazord and began to slice and dice the Dreader.  
They all then inserted their Ranger Keys to activate the Cannon.

John: "Fire at will!"

No more than 5 cannonballs later, Missile Tron was defeated for good this time.

Off in the distance, the boy stood, having watched the whole battle.

Meanwhile, back on the ship...

Rina: "Doc, was that little "prediction" of yours supposed to be a joke?"

Dr K: "Negative, after a day of research, I hooked it up to the ship's compass, and now I have a general idea on where we should go."

Ziggy: "Compass says west."

John: "Well alright then! Farewell... um, what was this town called again?"

Troy: "Angel Grove."

John: "Alright, let's go! Farewell Angel Grove!"

And with those final words, they sailed at sunset.

Meanwhile somewhere unknown, a motorcyclist wearing all black was riding down a highway.

?: 'They probably want to know about the Treasure... then I know where they'll be.' *speeds up*

Road Sign: Briarwood - 100 miles

NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS PIRATE FORCE!

John: "Briarwood? And we're still looking for a person in black?"

?(Female): "Do you believe in miracles?"

Lucy: "AAAH! What are you!?"

Ziggy: "Zantron's here too!?"

?(Male): "I'll tell you how to get the Treasure."

EPISODE 3: Magic Time!

Rina: "Believe... in miracles?"


	3. Episode 3: Magic Time!

Ep 3 Magic Time!

Onboard Zantron's head ship, Prince Cyon sat in his chair impatiently.

6: "Your Majesty."

Cyon: "Yes yes, what is it?"

6: "It appears your father has sent you a personal general to assist in your conquest of Earth."

Cyon: "Father... does he really need to butt in my life? Doesn't he know I can handle this?"

Harpe: "Apparently not, sir."

Cyon: "Bring him in."

6: "This is General Armis(Damaras), he will be an additional personal assistant to the conquest of Earth."

Cyon: "I've heard of you, apparently you're the strongest in the universe. No one has beaten you one on one in a duel. And on top of that, I hear you're quite the strategist."

Armis: "That is correct."

Cyon: "Well then, I believe you've been briefed on the matter at hand?"

Armis: "Yes, these Space Pirates seem to be the ones causing all this trouble."

Harpe: "Again, I've already called and sent a general down to Earth. This time I sent Genaral Laval."

Armis: "The navigator/volcanic trigger... interesting choice..."

Harpe: "Well, you know what they say on Earth: fight fire with fire, except in this case, we have a much more extreme heat..."

*Opening Intro Theme*

It was a moderately warm day out and the 5 Pirate Rangers were walking into a town called Briarwood. John has his morpher out and on speakerphone.

John: "You sure this is it Doc?"

Dr K: "I'm positive, this town should have a clue as to the whereabouts of the treasure."

John: "Briarwood... and we're still looking for a person in black?"  
They stopped in front of a music store to figure out what to do.

Lucy: "We shoud split up, that way we can cover more ground."

Rina: "Ok, I'll go with John into the forest area and you 3 can check out the main streets."

After they seperated John and Rina headed for the forest entrance and were followed by a brunette female exiting the store.

?: "Hey wait!"

The two turned around.

?: "Are you two looking for the Mystic Power Rangers?"

John: "There are Power Rangers here? Well it'd be a start."

?: "Follow me."

She leads the two into the forest and they walk for about 10 minutes. However John and Rina lose sight of her and are ambushed by Zantron foot soldiers.

Rina: "Oh man, here too?"

John: "Something tells me this was some kind of trick. Hyah!"

They both fight the soldiers with martial arts before Rina gets pulled into a tree with a human hand on her mouth.

SpongeBob French Narrator: "Meanwhile..."

Ziggy is looking through various Ranger Keys while Troy and Lucy are looking around for any hints.

Lucy: "This place seems deserted, minus all the parked cars I've seen like 3 people in the past 20 minutes. And this is the main street!"

Troy: "Well, that probably means whatever we do see, it's gonna be important."

Ziggy: "Hey guys, look. *holds out Red Mystic Ranger Key*  
Think this might help us?"

Lucy: "Why would that help us?"

Ziggy: "Well Doc mentioned that this town has been home to the Power Rangers Mystic Force."

Lucy: "You don't think..."

*EXPLOSION behind the 3*

Troy: "Zantron! *gets out Ranger Key* Let's get rid of these metalheads!"

All 3: "Power Change!"

"Pirate Force!"

Scene change: In a big hollowed out tree, Rina stood up and was greeted by the brunette from earlier.

?: "Whoops, sorry. Kinda meant to be a bit more gentle with that."

Rina: "What's going on? And why did you lead us to an ambush?"

?: "That wasn't intended, and I'm here to tell you something important."

Rina: "And this can't wait until -after- I've saved John?

?: "I can tell you how to get the Grand Power of the Mystic Force." She said bluntly.

Rina simply looked down, contemplating for a few seconds.

"Ok, but hurry up, tell me."

?: "I'd like to know why you're fighting Zantron, you weren't in the Legend War, so what's your beef with them?"

Rina: "Well, if you really want,to know...  
We're fighting for a cause, and Zantron seems to keep getting in the way, so we always seem to fight them wherever we go."

?: "What cause are you fighting for?"

Rina: "The Greatest Treasure in the Universe, it's said that it's worth as much as the whole universe."

?: "You don't sound too excited."

Rina: "Well, Zantron's forces are only gonna get bigger and stronger, and I'm worried that eventually we won't stand a chance."

?: "Well, look at your friend. *moves aside to show a small opening the size of an orange*"

Rina looks through to see John effortlessly taking out soldier after soldier, they seemed never ending but he keeps fighting.

?: "He doesn't seem to be the doubting type."

Rina: *moves away from opening*  
"Yeah well, he's a bit... stubborn, I don't think he'd ever give up."

?: "He's fighting for a cause he believes in...  
Let me ask you something, do you believe in magic?"

Rina: "Magic? No. I only believe if something's a sure thing. And besides, there's no such thing as magic."

?: "Well do you believe in miracles?"

Rina: "..."

?: "Well… they're the same. =)"

Rina stood against the wall in thought, thinking of what was just said.  
Rina: 'Believe... in miracles?'

?: "Miracles don't always just happen, most of the time you have to work to make them come true. But when they happen, it's unlike anything you've ever seen."

_Back to Troy and the others fighting off foot soldiers._

Charging from the forest, a creature of some sort began to assist the 3.

"You must be the rumored pirates! *punch*"

Lucy: "AAAHH, what are you!?"

"Geez relax, Phineas is the name."

Ziggy: "Just when you think you've seen it all..."

Phineas: "Hey, in my defense, these guys aren't so hard! *punches one* Ow! Except -that- one!"

In the distance a person wearing all black riding a motorcycle arrived just as the droids were finished.

Phineas: "*gasp* It can't be..."

?: "Phineas, long time no see!"  
Phineas runs up and hugs the motorcyclist.

Ziggy(whispering): "Guys, he's wearing all black!"

Lucy(slightly aggressive): "Who are you?"

?(Male): "Well, that's not a nice way to greet someone. *takes off helmet* especially if they know how to get something you want. But then again this -is- coming from a group of Pirates."

Troy: "Can you tell us what you know?"

After a few seconds of deep thinking he spoke

?(Male): "Okay, I'll tell you. I don't see why not. I'll tell you how to get the Greatest Treasure in the Universe.  
*walks 4 feet to his right*  
If you want the treasure, you're gonna need the Grand Powers of all the Power Rangers in the universe."

Troy: "What does that mean?"

?(Male): "It means you're gonna need at least one person from each team of rangers to trust you guys enough to give their blessing to you."

Ziggy: "Sooo... we just need their approval of us and we're good?"

?(Male): "It's easier said than done, you're gonna need to prove you have what it takes to live up to their legacy."

Lucy: "*sigh* Great... just when I though we were this close to the treasure..."

Ziggy: "Is that all? We don't need to like, meet every single ranger?"

?(Male): "*laughs* No, that might take forever. Anyways, there's someone I gotta go see, later. And Phineas, tell the others I'll drop by tonight

Phineas: "You got it boss!"

Ziggy: "Wait! I gotta ask, what's your name?"

Rina: "What was your name again?"

Splitscreen: The 2 strangers

?(Fem): "Madison. *smile*"

?(Male): "Nick."

At the same time, they both had their respective legend shifts as the Blue and Red Mystic Rangers .

Madison: "You'd better go out there and help out your friend."

Rina: *nods* "Thank you."

Madison: "Oh, before you go I should tell you, you remind me a lot of my sister, at least your look. *smile*"

Rina finds the opener to the door, nods at Madison, and rushes out to help John.

John: "Rina! Where've you been?"

Rina: "Long story, let's just finish these guys."

Both: "Power Change!"  
"Pirate Force!"

The 2 fought their way out of the forest and right into the other 3 who were watching a motorcyclist ride away.

Lucy: "I swear if I had a dollar for every hurdle in the past 2 weeks... *sits on sidewalk*

John: "You guys find anything?"

Troy: "Yeah, yeah we did."

Laval: "There you are Rangers! Time to finish you!"

Rina: "I don't think so! Guys! *holds out Ranger Key*"

All: "Power Change!"

"Mystic Force!"

*cue instrumental Mystic Force Theme, you can pick either the Rock or Rap ver*

Each ranger was covered from neck to toe by a magic ring moving down.  
*original(brief) last part of the morph footage*  
The helmets formed on their faces the same way they do on the Mystic Rangers.

After spinning and flipping their capes back...  
John: "Power Rangers..."  
All: "Mystic Force!"

John: "Alright! Time to use the elements against him!"

*original footage*

Troy: "Fluid as the Sea!"  
Lucy: "Quick as Lightning!"  
The 2 elements were used together as an electric wave engulfed Laval.

Laval: "Argh! A shocking development!"

Ziggy: "Strong as a Tree!" (Somewhere, Dr K must've chuckled)  
Rina: "Ever changing as the wind!"  
The 2 combined their attacks by having Rina's tornado spin him around full speed into a Tree Ziggy poofed up.

John: "Argh! Fearsome as Fire!"  
John soared like a Phoenix into Laval, taking him down to one knee."

Laval: "I don't believe in magic!"

Rina: "That right there is gonna be your downfall!"

Ziggy: "Hey guys look! A new spell!"

Troy: "Let's test it out!"

They each inputed the flashing numbers  
*original footage*

All: "Pirate Force... Mystic Blast!"

The monster was pushed back 10 feet and brought to one knee.

*demorph into Pirate Rangers, end of theme*

John: "Let's finish him off with more firepower!"

They all took their Ranger Keys and inserted them into their respective Power Blasters.

Gosei: "Super Blaster Mode!"

All: "Super... BLAST!"

Laval was engulfed in an explosion and fell back onto the ground.

*Back on the head ship*

Cyon: "What!? No, this can't be! Not again!" *slams table*

Harpe: "Don't worry, I have this under control." *fires mutation ray*

John: "Oh great, these things just don't know when to quit!"

Dr K: "Rangers, I'm headed toward you now, grab on to your rope!"

Each grabbed on to a rope and boarded their respective zord.

All: "Pirate Megazord!"

John: "Full speed ahead!"

The Megazord fought Laval but was overpowered and disarmed quickly. On top of that, there were flying dreaders attacking the rangers.

Troy: "Agh! He's too fast and strong!"

Lucy: "And these flying annoyances aren't helping!"

Ziggy: "What do we do!?"

John: "We need a miracle..."

Rina: 'They're the same...'  
"I believe in magic!"

As soon as she said that, the Mystic Ranger Keys began to ascend and shine above each ranger

Troy: "Guys... you don't think..."

John: "We have Mystic Force's Grand Power?"

Rina: "Well, let's see!"

All: "Ranger Key, Activate!"

The Nob on the back of the Megazord turned and from each limb a part of a Dragon emerged and formed, well... a Dragon(duh).

Ziggy: "It's a... Dragon... COOL! Oh, I've always wanted a pet Dragon!"

Dr K(Over PA): "Not just any Dragon, this is the Mystic Dragon. A combination of 4 of the Mystic Titans."

John: "Now we've got the upper hand!"

The Mystic Dragon surrounded and breathed fire on Laval.

Laval: "Argh! Talk about playing with fire!"

The Mystic themed Megazord flew through the air and dispatched the dreaders one by one.

The Megazord landed on the ground triumphantly and focused on Laval.

Rina: "Alright Dragon! Finish him!"

Mystic Dragon circled around him and created rings 3 times that finished him off.

Rina: "That's another for the books!"

Ziggy: "Like... Spell Books?"

Onboard the Galleon A Few Hours Later...

Dr K: "Well, it seems you've, unlocked a Grand Power. Well done Rina."

John: "I just can't believe we have to get every single Grand Power to get the Greatest Treasure."

Ziggy: "Well, it wouldn't be a real journey if it was easy now would it?"

John just sat down in his chair with his hand on his face and sighed.

Troy: "Cheer up John, one down, 17 to go!"

John: "This is gonna be a looong journey..."

Meanwhile, somewhere on a hill during sunset stood a lone female figure. A male figure walks up to her and put his hand around her waist.

NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS PIRATE FORCE!

Rina: "Troy... I worry for you."

Troy: "Hyah!"

Lucy: "He has his reasons, and I let him have his space."

Troy: "Sensei..."

Ziggy: "We're all friends... aren't we?"

Troy: "Please don't..."

EPISODE 4: What Are Friends For?

Troy: "I'm not going to give up!"

A/N: If you have any reviews/critiques/suggestions for the story or future plot ideas, feel free to message me! Chances are, I'll find something or I'll be inspired by your words. But don't reply on this thread please!

Also, you may have noticed that Episodes 1-3 on here have been close to their counterparts, and so will ep 4 & the Jungle Fury tribute.  
The term I'm gonna use for this is "Kalished", like "It was a Kalished episode this time."  
It just means a direct adaptation of the original with only a few minor tweaks.

However, do look forward to episode 5, it's got an original plot and I'm very proud of how it turned out. Definitely my favorite one so far. And I will try not to Kalish most of the episodes(Some of them I literally can't, like the Zeo tribute) but Gokaiger just had so many great ideas it's hard to match that.  
And since I have your attention, PM me any suggestions you have for ep names for:  
Power Rangers Samurai tribute(Pt 1) And please no "Return of the Samurai" I'd like something catchy-er.  
Pt 2 of the introduction of Basco's counterpart  
Power Rangers Dino Thunder tribute  
Power Rangers RPM tribute(pt 1)  
Power Rangers Time Force tribute  
Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers tribute  
And as many suggestions for the last few episodes(The last few are gonna be one linear story)

But for now look forward to Episode 4: "What are friends for?" Coming soon!


End file.
